clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BellatrixTheMagicalPotato
__TOC__ Holla! (wavity wave) Roger6881 (talk) 16:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Techman129 Hi Dashie, I've gone over the log, and Nom Nom Cake was the only one kicked by tech today. If it happened in a different date, please provide the day on which it was taking place. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:03, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :On a second person's opinion, I have gone over the chat logs and found that Techman kicked you via CPChatBot. You were spamming by repeating many o's in the word hello, plus you did this twice. Doing this is not good chat etiquette and the excessive o's don't contribute well to your greeting. Seeing that you did not get any warning to not spam, but considering you spammed it twice, I backup that it is a fair kick. ~ Perapin (Contact) 00:58, April 27, 2014 (UTC) RPA Wiki Hey Dashie, i just wanted to let you know that we have been working a lot on the wiki since you have left for 2 days, would you like to go on chat on that wiki? (Agent Unknown (talk) 07:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC)) Ok I'll be there waiting (Agent Unknown (talk) 07:19, May 5, 2014 (UTC)) Chat chat isn't working for some reason, i'm gonna check it again (Agent Unknown (talk) 07:36, May 5, 2014 (UTC)) RE:Custom signatures Hi Dashie, Creating a custom signature is done in the following way: #Go to . #Under the "My info" tab, go to the "Signature" section. #Check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox. #In the "Custom signature:" text box, insert the signature that you'd like to use. #Scroll down and press "Save". Your signature can contain: *Images *Links (to your user page, user talk, etc.) **You can also make images link to other pages, and add a text while hovering above hte image. *Colored text and backgrounds *Extra stylings Here's an example for a colored signature with an image: Dashie12345 Which results: :Dashie12345 Note that there are also some signature guidelines. For instance, the height of an image in a given signature mustn't be over 25px, and the signature msut not have line breaks- this is to prevent signatures from messing the layout of pages. There's a maximum length of 1200 characters in your signature. If you ever want to crete longer signatures, feel free to contact me again and i'll give you instructions how to do that as well. Also, if you have some more questions about signatures or other topics, feel free to ask them as well :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:08, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ... I HATE MLP AND POOKIES. User:Kanpo1 09:11, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Custom Contest Check out this, lemme know if you wanna enter User blog:Agent Unknown/Custom Competition - Robber Phone (Agent Unknown (talk) 16:53, May 8, 2014 (UTC)) RE:Templates Hi Dashie, Here are some short instructions for making some basic templates: To make a template, start a new page that begins with Template:. For instance: Template:Penguin Age And to add it to a page (though you probably knwo this), you add: The template page can have parameters- parts that can be modified when the tempalte is used somewhere in the wiki. For example, if the template name is Template:Penguin Age: My penguin is named }, and he is } days old. } is the first parameter, } is the second parameter, etc.. When used on a page: it would result: My penguin is named Rockhopper, and he is 365 days old. Another option is to, instead of parameter numbers, use text as parameters. For example: My penguin is named }, and he is } days old. And to add it to a page: It will have the same result as the upper example: My penguin is named Rockhopper, and he is 365 days old. There are some pattens that can be used for creating templates more easily. An example for this would be Template:Userbox- a template that allows customizing a box with some information about the user. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: RE: Templates Hi Dashie, You can save your template by pressing the "Publish" button. Even if it's not finished, you can always get back to it later. If you forgot where your template is, you can always see a link of it in: *namespace=10}} Your contributions *namespace=10}} Special:NewPages (new pages in the wiki, also lists templates) *A link to any template that you've ever edited (unless you unfollowed the template page) can also be found in , under the "Templates pages" section. About your other question, if by "template code" you refer to the code that you use to add this template to a certain page, it's by wrapping the template name with double curly brackets, like this: Any parameters, if there are any, go after the template's name, separated with a pipe sign (|'''), like this: First example: Second example: If by "giving them a code" you meant something else, please let me know. I apologize for any misunderstanding. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:41, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Reseting RE's :P Hi Dashie, First of all, exactly: making a template is done by creating a new article. The '''Template: prefix will automatically make this page a template and not an ordinary article. To your other question, the template Garyfan is based on another template, Template:Userbox, which is used to quickly create templates with info about the user. There is a documentation in the Userbox template page, but in the most used format, this is how you create a new one: On this example, the image would be this image, the background below it would be green, the text background would be yellow, and the text would read "This user loves walruses!". It would look like this: Feel free to copy and modify this source, or check the documentation in Template:Userbox for some further customization options. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:06, May 10, 2014 (UTC) HEY, your awesome. I've heard you like MLP... can we be friends, please? thanks ~ GlitchPokemon aka Red Hearthooves. Costume Contest Voting started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Costume_Contest. All the best! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 15:22, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats, You have won the costume contest and you also received a Gold Award and a Template. Here is the Template and its code: to get it use the code below: And here is Your Gold Award: COSTUME CONTEST GOLD.png [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 14:17, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Agent Unknown (For becoming The Funniest User) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:27, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Good news I have some good news! I have moved to the US! I want all my friends to know this! I am very happy! BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 13:59, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Surprise DjCadence ThePenguin 15:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin Friend If your my friend write your name here http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Redidy_Penguin#Friends. Redidy Penguin (talk) 04:59, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:YAY! I am really happy to know! Jai hind! Pinkbell CP What's up? 09:29, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:#IndianPride Yes! Vande matram! ���� Pinkbell CP What's up? 10:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Film Film If you want to take part...Leave a message on my talk or PM...the movie's name is 'High school Drama' and if you want you can even join the filming of A CPMV called You make me by Avicii do the same.. Pinkbell CP What's up? 16:38, May 25, 2015 (UTC) The movie Yes I would be happy for you to appear. I will be making an account now...but to tell you the truth...I haven't decided what exactly should happen is high school movie..basically it is a comedy movie where we show what happens to my penguin when she goes to school on her first day...that's it...it will be 5 minutes movie...and CPMV We can shoot today..PM me...and my utube channel is Pinkbell 66's CP...And I may not be adding this to YouTube...first we need to be satisfied with what we have done..ok just PM me I will tell you the rest Pinkbell CP What's up? 03:13, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Oasis I made an account..it's called pinky elm... But my anti virus says it's risky to visit..though I don't see any problem...what is the danger..? Pinkbell CP What's up? 05:33, May 26, 2015 (UTC) And I am not able to connect now....it is loading 4ever...I will take time to come.. Pinkbell CP What's up? 07:20, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat...we will PM Pinkbell CP What's up? 07:24, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Good news! Editing is done..will post in my wikia soon..the movie has come out well...plz choose a song...I have even put credits so...everything is done...just put music and upload it Pinkbell CP What's up? 11:28, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Done Come to my userpage..to Pinkbell movies wikia...oh no I think I have to email it to you Pinkbell CP What's up? 11:34, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok Ok fine...I will try to upload in my channel Pinkbell CP What's up? 11:40, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ..... Umm..Dashie...I have a bad news...I am not gonna able to come on Thursday and Friday..gotta go out with family...so I guess I won't be able to shoot high school part 2...really sorry for the inconvenience....but you can do it if possible... Pinkbell CP What's up? 16:55, May 26, 2015 (UTC) RE:Tabs Hi Dashie, The most basic tabbing agailable is the . It's a block of text in the page, enclused within tabber tags, and contains the content of each tab, sorted by its title. The syntax is the following: Title #1= Content of tab #1 |-| Title #2= Content of tab #2 |-| Title #3= Content of tab #3 |-| Title #etc.= Content of tab #etc. Which results in: Title #1= Content of tab #1 |-| Title #2= Content of tab #2 |-| Title #3= Content of tab #3 |-| Title #etc.= Content of tab #etc. Make sure that each tab title ends with an equal sign, and that a |-| separates between the content of one tag to the title of the following tag. You can also add multiple lines for a tab's content, images, and so on. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:21, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Apr Wikia Hey dash! Wanted to let you know I am making pages and putting many photos...just changed User:Fire86743's user rights to chat mod. And...I am making a blog post when you come. BTW I have protected the main page and preps page Pinkbell CP What's up? 14:26, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Templates I am gonna make some templates in APR WIKIA. But I don't think I can make infoboxes...but will try...plus wanted To tell you now onwards I will be very rarely been seen doing editing in this and APR wikia...due to school reopening....So best of luck! Bye! Will meet u soon...woo hoo! I made my first template!! Pinkbell CP What's up? 05:32, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: APR Wikia It is not as easy as it sounds; it so difficult..yesterday I was trying to make one...I realised how difficult it is to make. Pinkbell CP What's up? 05:49, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Yay FOB! Hello Dashie, well, I saw your Fall Out Boy stuff on your userpage and signature, and I can say... FINALLY ANOTHER FOB FAN LIKE ME!!! :D What's your favorite songs, favorite albums and all that other stuff? Also, srry 4 teh overreaction... Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 15:02, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE:FOB Sweet! I like American Beauty/ American Psycho, Save Rock and Roll, my favorite songs are *Alone Together *Thnks Fr Th Mmrs *Centuries *Immortals *Save Rock and Roll *The Kids Aren't Alright *Light 'Em Up *And many others I haven't mentioned... :D Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 15:14, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Too Many Damn Re's I love it a lot, but the first song I've ever heard from them was Alone Together. Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 15:21, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:Wedding Invitation Hi Dashie, Thank you for the invitation! To be fair, the Club Penguin Graduation Wedding Party bankrupted me, but i'll try to get something nice. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:07, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Cant come Sorry, but my chat is broken, and my time zone probably ruins errything as well. :( Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 18:37, June 15, 2015 (UTC) i can't come to your "wedding", ya dingus i have school son =( So you want to stalk me, eh? OR, you just want to talk to me. Well, you can('t)! 19:32, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Fu Manchu Avatar Do you remember the promise you for the fu manchu avatar. Grand Moff Birdin (talk) 20:26, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi Cringe Cringey cringe cringe A half moon. A bright side and a dark side. Just like me. 16:32, October 2, 2016 (UTC)